To Love Again
by kateybeth
Summary: A year after the war, Faramir dies of a strange illness. Eowyn is distraught, but Queen Arwen suggests a visit to the elf colony in Ithilien to find herself again. But does Eowyn find more than she bargained for?
1. Farewell

**_A year after the war, Faramir dies of a strange illness. Eowyn is distraught, but Queen Arwen suggests a visit to the elf colony in Ithilien to find herself again. But does Eowyn find more than she bargained for? (Legolas/Eowyn)_**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, nor do I claim any characters or profits from them!! **

'_**To Love Again'**_

Chapter 1: 'Farewell'

The day was warm, the sun bright and high in the clear blue sky. The trees had just come into bloom, their fragrance filling the air with a sweet soothing scent. Spring had finally come, bringing new life to each thing it touched. Yet, there was no joyful laughter in the air; no singing or dancing celebrating this new life.

She stood there in silence, the wind blowing through her golden locks. Her light blue eyes frozen over as she watched the procession before her, bearing a precious cargo. Eowyn, daughter of Théodwyn and Eomund, watched as they carried him; her beloved and soon to be husband, Faramir. He had died through the night, his illness finally claiming him and granting him peace. He had been sick for many months with an illness that had baffled many healers. There seemed to be no cure for his sickness and each day she watched him slowly wither away.

The procession came to a halt as they placed Faramir upon a large cut stone. A man moved before the stone bowing lowly before leaning over and kissing Faramir upon the forehead. Turning around to face the crowd, he spoke. "We mourn for Faramir because we will miss him. Yet we should rejoice that he is in a place where he no longer has to suffer." Aragorn's voice was clear and strong carrying over the wind sending shivers down her spine. Glancing down at Faramir she felt a large tug at her heart. His face was pale and she could see the wear and tear the illness had caused him. Yet, even in death, even after all he had been through, he lay smiling. Taking in a deep breath she closed her eyes, and to no avail found peace within her own heart. "So now we part with Faramir, son of Denethor II and Finduilas, until that day comes when we shall be reunited once again."

They moved Faramir from the stone table and into a large stone building where his brother and forefather's rested before him in Gondor. She watched, watched as they laid him to rest and closed the doors; and with him, her heart. And for the first time in what seemed like ages, Eowyn felt tears come to her eyes and fall. Moving to the white stone doors she let her hand move along its rough and cold surface. She could feel her emotions finally peak and her legs buckle as she could no longer support herself.

"Faramir…" she whispered falling back bracing herself for the impact. Yet it never came as two strong arms caught her and lifted her off her feet. Tilting her head up slightly, Eowyn gazed into two striking blue eyes before passing into the darkness.

* * *

"You sent for me sir?" asked a young woman, bowing lowly to the man before her.

"Lady Eowyn, how is she today?" Aragorn asked, concern written upon his face. "Are there any improvements?"

"I'm afraid there is no change sir," the chambermaid sighed, clearly frustrated. "Since Lord Faramir's passing, the Lady has fallen further and further into the dark. She barely sleeps nor touches her meals, and spends most of her days locked in her chambers. The Lady of Ithilien seems to have passed into shadow my Lord."

It had been a whole months since Faramir had passed on. It had been a sad time for all, to see the young captain pass, but life continued on. It was now early summer and people had returned to their lives living on day to day as though nothing had happened. Gondor continued to thrive with its new King and Queen, and together, rebuilt the shining city back up to its full glory.

"She suffers from a broken heart which has consumed her," Arwen said taking up her husband's hand. "I know how it feels to be left alone, yet Lady Eowyn's story is far from over. We must bring her back from this world of despair and Loss."

Shaking his head Aragorn tightened his grip on his wife's hand. "It sounds easy, yet the task isn't that simple. Someone who has gone through great loss can not just simply get over their pain. It takes time to heal and time to come to terms with ones self. Something she can not easily do here, nor back in Rohan."

"Then perhaps, a place where the mind is free to roam, and meditate?" Arwen asked moving to kneel by her husband. "Why not a place where there is not darkness, no despair and no loss to hide in?"

"Is there such a place?" Aragorn asked, his eyes searching his wife's for answers.

Arwen smiled slightly. "The elf colony in Ithilien is such a place. It is secluded, yet beautiful and just the place to rest one's mind. A place of healing and rebirth."

"She will not agree so easily love, "Aragorn sighed, moving to his feet and pacing slightly. "Eowyn is no fool and will know what we are doing."

"Then let it be known," Arwen said. "Aragorn, the more we wait, the more she will fall into an abyss we can't save her from. She deserves a chance at a new life. She has given up, and lost so much, and now has nothing. Here she can find no peace from that of which haunts her. She can not stay here my King. Do not send her away because we feel sorry for her, but because we love her. Do not ask her to go, command her to go. Eowyn, though stubborn will not refuse a direct command from her King. She is an honorable woman. Besides, she will have friends there."

Aragorn said nothing for sometime before turning to the chambermaid who had remained silent. Eying her for a moment her turned and moved towards a large oaken desk pulling out two pieces of parchment. Scribbling something down on both he folded them up and pressed his seal into each. "Minuawe?"

"Yes sir?" the maid said lowering her head and standing.

"Please take these letters to Lady Eowyn. Have her read the one entitled to her, and have her hold on to the other. Then go to the captain and request three escorts for her ladyship and her departure." Aragorn handed the letters to the maid who bowed quietly and moved from the throne room.

"Saita nao gon to mae uti…" Aragorn whispered lowering his head.

"Aragorn, Emi gi nenoth Val… Do not despair now," Arwen said standing and moving to her husband's side. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she laid her head against his shoulder. "Have faith."

* * *

Eowyn read the letter again, her eyes scanning over the script calmly. Yet to no avail did she find any comfort in his request. Instead she felt a pain in her heart and a sadness wash over her. His words though kind, were a direct command. She could almost hear his words come alive on paper…

"_My Lady I hold you in the utmost honor, yet I fear you are taking a path that will lead you further from the light…" _Eowyn snuffed slightly and read on_… "As of such, I am hereby sending you to the elf colony in Ithilien. My friend there has established a colony off its northern border; he is the one to deliver the second letter to. But, there I wish for you to stay for sometime as a request from the Queen and myself. We wish for you to remain glad in your heart and kind in spirit. Good Luck and take care."_ She folded the letter up and placed it into a small bag at her side. Glad in spirit? How could anyone be glad in spirit these days?

"Lady Eowyn, we must not delay," a voice came from behind, snapping her out of her thoughts. Riding up alongside her on a large black stallion was a young man carrying different packages. "We have some ways to go and it will take us most of the night."

"Oh, yes, I'm sorry Salidor," she sighed mustering a small smile. Mounting her horse, Eowyn glanced back to the castle above. "Am I ever to return to this place?"

"Some day milady," he said, quickly joined by two other riders. "But now, we must be on our way. King Aragorn has entrusted us to get you to Ithilien within the night."

"Ithilien… Of all places why does he wish me to travel there? Have I become nothing but a bother to him and his household?"

"The King and Queen worry greatly over you my lady," Salidor said moving closer. "Perhaps this is their way of helping you."

"Helping me…" Eowyn glanced to the man before her, annoyed. "I need help from no one. I am merely doing as the King commanded."

"Pardon me Lady Eowyn," Salidor said bowing his head to her. "But we should really be on our way."

Very well," Eowyn said turning away from the palace. "Shall we?"

They moved into the night, riding quickly for what seemed like hours. Even though the war of the ring had been over for more than a year there were still stranglers of Sauron who lurked in the shadows. Day or night, there was still a chance of being attacked. Yet she had no fear of them as they moved through the woods. In fact she seemed to care little anymore of anything. All those things that were once dear to her seemed to fall by the way side and held little meaning to her. Faramir had made her life worth living. He had loved her more than life itself and promised to always be there for her. He had promised her a future that she no longer saw or thought of. With him gone, what was there left to live for? What was she still doing? Why was she still here? Was there any point to life anymore?

"Lady Eowyn, watch out!" yelled one of the riders behind her. But it had been too late. She felt something pierce her upper right shoulder and was instantly thrown from her horse. "Lady Eowyn!"

"Salidor, protect the Lady! You," he pointed at the other man to his left, "Bow at the ready! Fire!"

Eowyn gripped her shoulder feeling the object of her pain. In arrow had found its target. She chuckled under her breath and moved to sit up. "Missed."

"Lady Eowyn! Be still Milady," Salidor said dismounting his horse and kneeling beside her. "Gripping the arrow he yelped in pain removing his hand instantly. "It's hot! It's… It's poisoned!" At his words an onslaught of arrows pierced through the air towards them. "Lady Eowyn!" Salidor yelled pushing her down to the ground beneath him only to be hit himself. Gasping he coughed slightly, blood dripping from his mouth. "M-my lady are y-you ok?"

For a moment she said nothing watching as his eyes slowly glazed over. "Salidor?" she asked watching the man's face contort above her and then slump atop her. "Salidor!"

She tried to move, but suddenly found herself stiff. Was it the poison? Again she tried to move and again her body seemed immobile. It was then she heard something approaching and moved her eyes to catch sight of a large orc moving her way. Eyes widening she opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out. She was completely paralyzed. It was getting closer and closer until it stood before her, its large yellow eyes boring into her light blue ones. It gave a horrid laugh and raised a large weapon just above her head.

So it was to end like this… But then, she would be reunited with Faramir soon… Her beloved… The king had sent her to her death…

It was almost as if in slow motion she watched the sword above her head raise, and then fall slowly towards her before it stopped suddenly. Eyes moving up to the Orc she gasped as three arrows had somehow found their way into its chest. Dropping the sword inches from her head it fell to the ground in a heap. She could hear yelling and what sounded like bodies falling to the ground below and then all went silent. Eyes growing heavy and fuzzy she gathered that the poison was finally taking its toll on her. She would be dead soon.

For a moment she laid there gazing up at the sky above her before someone moved to kneel beside her, moving Salidor from atop her. She could hear yelling but couldn't make a word out. Quickly three more people appeared and then suddenly disappeared. Yet the one at her side stayed, his face moving closer to hers. Gasping, she tried to take some air into her lungs, and for a moment the figure moved away and then she felt a hand reach for the arrow and then yank it from her body. She opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out the pain too intense to handle. Head spinning, Eowyn could feel her body shutting down. Glancing up at the figure she caught sight of what looked like two startling blue sapphires…then…all went black.

* * *

She awoke in a bright room, her vision fuzzy and unclear. Moving to sit up she winced at the pain in her shoulder and laid back. Instead, she raised a hand into the air moving it about to feel her surroundings. For a minute she felt nothing, until a strong yet soft hand caught hers. It was hot to her touch and she instantly released it, cradling her hand to her.

"Whose there?"

"Ba mellono…"

"I don't understand… What happened? Where am I?"

"You are within Ithilien in the house of my Master. You were ambushed last night before you reached our northern border. All your friends but one made it."

"One?" Eowyn asked her vision slowly returning. She could now make out a young man with long brown hair sitting next to her.

"Yes…I'm sorry My Lady. A comrade of yours, Salidor son of Salidoren has fallen," he said quietly.

* * *

So here is chapter one! Hope you enjoy! Please R/R!


	2. ShieldMaiden

**_A year after the war, Faramir dies of a strange illness. Eowyn is distraught, but Queen Arwen suggests a visit to the elf colony in Ithilien to find herself again. But does Eowyn find more than she bargained for? (Legolas/Eowyn)_**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, nor do I claim any characters or profits from them!! **

'_**To Love Again'**_

Chapter 2: _'Shield-maiden'_

It had been a week since that night in the woods. She assumed she had come into the elf colony considering the one taking care of her was of such. He was kind and gentle yet he seemed displaced with her. Each time he came into her room he smiled, but it almost seemed eerie. Today, however he had not come and she took this to her advantage. Moving to the edge of the bed she stood, feeling slightly dizzy. Steadying herself she moved to a large window and gazed out, her breath catching in her throat. Laid out before her was the most beautiful place she had ever seen. The land was lush and green and filled with much plant life. Trees of many kinds loomed over small gardens and pools. Turning to her right she caught sight of large white glorious homes, only to be seen of in dreams. She watched as Mythril beings moved here and there, chatting to one another in another tongue, calm and peaceful. Eowyn moved to sit on the ledge watching the wonders displayed before her. It was almost like an untouchable Eden.

"My Lady, you are up," a voice came from behind. "How are you feeling?"

Eowyn turned to the elf a small smile on her face. "I am well, thank-you." Turning back to the window she took in a small breath watching a group of white horses move through a large open meadow. "This place is like a dream. Can it even be real? My eyes see it, my heart is pulled to it, yet I feel if I move it will all disappear from me."

"It is very real my lady," the elf said moving to the window with her. "Welcome to Ithilien, home of the Elves."

Aragorn's connection with the elves was unfathomable. But to send her to such a place was something she would never had expected. And then, she remembered it…the letter. She remained silent and then turned to move from the window and back to her bed.

"Perhaps you wish to rest some more Lady?"

"No. No I have something that needs delivered, yet…" she turned to the elf that had followed behind her. "Yet I am unsure of whom it's intended is. I do not read elfish script as well as Lord Aragorn." She pulled the letter from her bag and handed it to the elf beside her. For a moment he looked over the entitled script and handed it back to her.

"This letter is intended for my master, and must be given by no other but by your own hand," he said moving to the door. "If my lady is feeling up to it, I shall take you to him now."

"Yes, please take me to him," she agreed grabbing a green velvet robe from the foot of her bed and wrapping it around herself.

The brown haired elf nodded and moved to the door. "Please follow me."

They moved down long halls filled with elfish art and sculptures. She marveled at them all, taking in the history and the wisdom they seemed to emanate. Moving out into the courtyard she followed silently realizing that "this master" was not home. Moving from the white houses they moved through the trees and past lavished gardens before quickly coming to an abrupt halt. "This is where I leave you my lady," he said bowing to her slightly. "The one you seek it just beyond those trees." He turned from her and moved slowly back the way they came.

"Thank you," Eowyn said slightly confused but continuing forward. Slowly she moved through the trees and came upon a wooden gazebo, entwined in vines and flowers. A shimmering creek flowed before it and with it stood a small stone bridge. Weeping willows surrounded the area, a scent she could not place moving through the air. She moved to the bridge taking a step upon it before she was startled by a twig snapping. Left from the gazebo and large doe stood, her fawn to her right. Eowyn smiled and moved closer, but the doe would allow no more space between them as she took off into the woods, her fawn in tow.

"Do not worry, she runs from all, including myself." Eowyn turned to watch as a young man with long blonde hair moved from behind a tree.

She gasped instantly recognizing the elf before her. But it had been so long… She had thought he had gone to explore Fangorn forest, as well as the Glittering caves of Helms Deep with Gimli.

"Welcome Lady of Ithilien," He said, moving towards her with such grace only he could possess; his eyes intense and his blonde hair blowing lightly in the wind.

"My Prince and Lord Legolas," Eowyn said bowing lowly before the elf.

He smiled but motioned for her to stand with him. She stood, but for some reason could not raise her eyes to meet his. "And what could the Lady of Ithilien possibly be doing here?"

Gathering her courage she raised her head, her eyes finding his. "King Aragorn has sent me here as a request," she said offering the letter up to the elf before her. He contemplated her a moment before taking the letter from her hand. He opened it quickly turning his back on her as he read for a moment pacing back and forth before her.

"_Legolas my dear friend I hope you are well. I have a request of you and your people for I have no where else to turn. Since the passing of Captain Faramir our Lady has found no peace or strength within her own broken heart. I am sending her into your care in hopes that it will do her well, and bring her back from this path of darkness that captures her spirit. I know it is a large request, but I know if anyone can do so, it is you. Be well my friend. Aragorn"_

His eyes seemed to fill with something she could not place and then he was before her again; his expression changed and somewhat calculating.

"I will honor Lord Aragorn's request, but I also suggest you do as well," he said, eyes boring into hers.

She felt as though her breath was caught in her throat. She had seen those eyes somewhere…But she could not place them; those electric blue eyes that seemed to pierce through her and into her very soul. Catching her breath she turned her back to him, a cold shiver running down her spine. "I shall honor the request of my King and Queen," she said clutching the velvet closer to her trying to gather warmth from its thick material. "I am a servant to my King and to his wishes. I am in your care my Lord."

Legolas studied her for a moment. "Very well, I will hold you to that." Eowyn nodded and turned from him, though she could feel his eyes still boring into her back. "Aragorn has trusted me to keep watch of you, so it will be done." He moved away from her and over the stone bridge and to the woods. "Come."

Eowyn glanced up and nodded following the Elf back to the colony.

"You will be moved to chambers that better suit you," Legolas stated waving to a passing elf and her daughter. "The healing room is no place for the Lady of Ithilien. I will have my attendant prepare a room for you that better fits your stature."

"Please do not call me that…" she whispered stopping in her tracks her eyes glaring menacingly at the ground beneath her; almost if accusingly. "That is not who I am…That is not my name."

"The title is yours, Lady," Legolas said stopping and turning to her. "It is..."

"It is…something of the past and only that," Eowyn said eyes turning up to him. And for the second time in his life Legolas witnessed the hurt and pain in her eyes. "Faramir was to be ruling prince of Ithilien and I his wife and lady. But that is but a dream of something long since past. There is no Lady of Ithilien. Only a shield-maiden of Rohan stands before you now."

Legolas said nothing and turned his back to her. Her pain and suffering was causing him much trouble. Not since Faramir's death had he felt anything so strong and heart wrenching. Human emotions were truly a force to be reckoned with. "Very well…shield-maiden of Rohan…Follow me."

Hearing it upon his lips stabbed at her heart, yet she welcomed back her old title and the new pain that came with it. She was no longer to be the Lady of Ithilien. Closing her eyes she followed the Elf Prince to her new destination.

* * *

He sat in silence, his eyes watching the Doe and the fawn graze before him. He had found her in the trap of an orc, her fawn only a few feet away. He had saved her and her baby and brought her to this safe haven. Yet, even though he had been kind to her and had spared her life, she refused to come to him as all the other woodland creatures did. On sight she would take off her fawn constant at her side.

He sat in the gazebo, shielded from her view. Every now and then she was raise her head sensing him, but would go back to her grazing. The war that had come and gone had made many creatures like such. Many whom enjoyed the company of the elves no longer lingered in their presence. He had founded this colony in Ithilien to restore what had been damaged. And so far, the progress was paying off. The elves that had remained behind had migrated to Ithilien to live in peace. Mortal men and women also came to visit these calming lands to peace of mind. Yet, not all here was peaceful.

"Such pain you hold deep in your heart; a deep and painful air you hold around you…" Standing, the doe instantly caught his attention and took off. "As the deer is weary from its journey so are you. Trust is something you must learn once again."

Aragorn had given him a task to help the shield-maiden, yet even Legolas was unsure if there was much he could do. Elves were known to be able for their medicine and their healings, yet… what could be done for a heart that needed so much mending? What kind of medicine was there? Sighing inwardly, he moved to the wooden railing of the gazebo resting his hands on the finely sanded wood. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt so unsure about something. Perhaps when he had but been a child… Shaking his head he glanced up to the woods before him, the wind blowing gently through his hair. "I'm… I'm not sure I can attend to the task before me…How can I do something of which I do not fully understand the problem?"

The wind suddenly picked up drawing his attention to the woods his blue eyes gazing upon a lone white figure moving towards him gracefully.

"You could have just asked you know…"

* * *

It was coming and she could not stop it. Turning, she ran; ran for her life like she had never run before. Yet it was gaining on her and she felt as though her heart was going to burst from her chest. Running through the woods she could hear it gaining on her, its heavy footsteps pounding the ground beneath her. Moving out of the woods she stopped short stopping just before a large canyon. Rubble fell at her feet and she watched the rock fall to what seemed an endless bottomless pit. A branch snapping brought her back and she turned around to see a dark figure moving towards her clad in black, a long sword drawn. Backing up she could feel her heels at the edge of the canyon, no place to turn.

"Who are you, I demand to know!" Eowyn yelled, the wind whipping her hair in every which way.

The figure said nothing but continued towards her extending its hand at her.

"Stay back! Don't come any closer!"

For a moment the figure stopped, almost studying her before once again advancing. Raising its arm Eowyn screamed, dodging the blade as it came down.

"Stop!" she cried dodging another blow, this time however tripping on jagged rock and stumbling off the edge. Feet dangling into the abyss Eowyn found herself gripping the edge for dear life. "I beg you! Stop this madness!"

"You wish it to end...?" the cloaked figure asked raising its sword again. "Then die… Die and end this suffering that blackens your heart." The figure raised a hand to its hood and slowly pulled it off, releasing long blonde curly locks framing a pale face. Eowyn gasped as she stared into the light blue eyes of herself. "Too long have we suffered…Why not end this pain now? Why not end it all and free ourselves from this wretched world. That is what you want, isn't it?" She lowered her sword and knelt down to Eowyn reaching out her hand. "Come to me… Let us end it all… Come…I know you wish for nothing more…"

"I do not wish it …" Eowyn cried tears welling in her eyes. "I do not wish to die…"

"Do not lie to yourself my Lady… You have wished for nothing more since your beloved went on to be with his fathers. All the wickedness you have spoke into the darkness…All the terrors in your very heart… There is nothing left for us here… Let us go together to find him."

"Not like this…" Eowyn whispered, biting her lower lip. "No! Not like this!" Anger pulsing through her, she slapped the hand before her away, slipping further off the edge.

A tear ran down the woman's cheek before her, a look of sorrow crossing her pale features. Withdrawing her hand and standing, she gripped the sword and raised it again. "There is no other way… Die now…"

The sword came down and Eowyn released the stone falling into the canyon. "HELP ME!" Falling… falling… falling… falling…

"Help me!" Eowyn cried jerking from a deep sleep. "Someone help me! Oh God someone please!" Raising a clammy hand in desperation, she felt a strong yet warm hand grasp her own tightly, and pulling her close. "Don't let me fall! Please don't let me fall!" Her body shook uncontrollably and her grip tightened. "Please…I don't want to die…"

"Lady Eowyn, waken now... Waken from this nightmare!"

His voice was stern yet gentle. Glancing up to the one before her she found her eyes fixed upon two shining blue orbs, staring back at her, a look of question and slight discomfort within them. Quickly he looked away from her, but stroked her hair softly offering what comfort he could give. She felt her body begin to calm, as she broke down into soft sobs. "I can't do this anymore…I can't… I can't bare this loss anymore. The toll on my heart is tearing me in two. It's…oh God…What am I going to do...?"

Legolas said nothing yet continued to stroke her hair lightly, hoping he was in some way helping. He wasn't used to human emotions and hadn't had many dealings with them since his time in the fellowship. But what he did know was that human emotions, especially a woman's were very delicate. And he wasn't about ready to go and do anything he would regret. Taking in a long heavy sigh he pulled away from her, hands gripping her shoulders. "For now… Rest."

"I can no more close my eyes, then see the darkness that dwells within my very heart," Eowyn whispered her small hands grasping the front of his robes. "It haunts me; even in my waking hours I find no peace of mind. A shadow is upon me that keeps a hold of very my very soul."

His hands moved from her shoulders to hers, pulling them from his front and holding them in his. "Then it is time to heal your soul shield-maiden of Rohan. No one can do this but you. I can help you along the way, but only you can break the shackles that hold you against your own will. For now though…" He pushed her back keeping her hands in his; his warmth spreading through her like warm liquid fire. Head falling back to its pillow, he released her hands, and moved one to her forehead and the other back to her shoulder. "Sleep."

"But I…"

"No more now… Sleep."

And then she heard it; a sweet melody filling the room. And instantly she felt her body relax and calm. Her nerves seemed to go limp and her eyes grow heavy. Glancing up at the Elf Prince she watched him sing his song, his face filled with such passion and grace. Never on earth had she heard such a sweet and harmonious tune. It was like an angel had come down from the heavens. His voice was nor low or high; nor old or young. It was perfect. She could feel her eyes begin to grow heavy and she sighed for the first time in content. She hadn't felt so relaxed in what seemed like ages. "You won't go will you…?" she asked eyes closing was utter exhaustion.

"Until you no longer need me…I will stay."

He continued his song long after the shield maiden had drifted off to sleep. He sang his endearments to the stars, the moon, the trees and all life about him. For all was precious in life, and he was going to make sure that she, the shield-maiden of Rohan understood.

* * *

_**Muwah! It's a little different from the first chapter… BUT… there is a reason behind it. Hope you enjoyed chapter 2! Please R/R!!**_

**_P.S. Thanks for the reviews!! )_**


	3. Trust Me

_**A year after the war, Faramir dies of a strange illness. Eowyn is distraught, but Queen Arwen suggests a visit to the elf colony in Ithilien to find herself again. But does Eowyn find more than she bargained for? (Legolas/Eowyn)**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, nor do I claim any characters or profits from them!! **

'_**To Love Again'**_

Chapter 3: _'Trust Me'_

The next day Eowyn awoke strangely refreshed and alert. She hadn't remembered the last time she had slept so well. Yet, she didn't wish to move from her spot just yet. The sun's rays had found their way into her room through the stained glass window, allowing color's to dance about her room is if a ballet. The birds outside sang their sweet tune adding to the ballet, a small orchestra. She watched and listened for what seemed like hours until a sharp knock at the door broke her from her thoughts.

"My Lady Eowyn, are you awake yet?" The voice of her attendant sounded slightly annoyed and she groaned inwardly. "My lady, it is almost mid-day." She gasped realizing just how late it truly was, and moved from her bed her leg catching in the sheets. With a loud thud she landed on the hard wood floor beneath her. "My Lady, is everything ok in there?" Opening her mouth she let out a silent painful utter and stood up quickly. Moving to the desk where her housecoat lay she wrapped it around her securely. "My Lady, can you hear me? I'm coming in!" Tying the knot quickly about her she turned to face the opening door. "Lady Eowyn, are you well?"

"Y-Yes I'm well thank you," she said smiling slightly the throbbing in her knee aching wickedly.

He didn't seem at all convinced as his eyes moved to the sheets on the floor and her awkward appearance. However, he said nothing to her about it as he moved to her, offering her a silver and blue garment.

"What is it?" Eowyn asked letting her fingers graze the cool, soft fabric.

"A gift from my Master Lord Legolas," he said, as she graciously took the dress from the elf.

She awed at the dress, never having seen or worn anything ever so splendid. It dark navy velvet that fell slightly passed her feet, trimmed in a sheer silver trim. The upper sleeves of her dress were lighter blue, beaded and sequined in beautiful hand sewn flowers. The Lower sleeves were light, a shimmering silver, trimmed as well in beads and sequins that sparkled in every which way. "It is beautiful, thank you. Might I ask of the occasion?"

"No occasion my Lady," he said, tilting his head in question. "Is there a rule against giving gifts to others where you are from?" He seemed genuinely confused and she shook her head slightly.

"There is no such rule in the world of men," she said holding the dress close. "Just that it's rarely seen and not practiced as well as it is here. But I am thankful for the dress. It just took me off guard."

He seemed to understand and smiled. "Very well then I will leave you to bathe and change."

"U-Umm..." Eowyn stuttered taking a step towards the elf.

"My Lady?"

"Just where is the bath?"

* * *

After bathing and changing, Eowyn found her way outside wishing to explore her new surroundings. She hadn't been able to in the last week due to being injured, so she had to make up on time. She spent her time wondering in the wild gardens lush with flowers and ferns. She had visited the courtyard and had even met a few elves conversing with them some before setting off again. The colony was absolutely wondrous and it lifted her spirits slightly. Moving farther from the white dwellings, she moved into a large grassy meadow surrounded by many trees of different kinds. And then she saw them, like she had before, the white horses grazing in their grassy paradise.

Biting her lower lip she moved closer fearful then might run at her coming, yet they merely stood their ground allowing her to come close. Never had she seen such horses before. They seemed fairly tamed, yet here they were out in the open, free to run as they pleased. Taking a chance she moved along side one. It raised its head to her, watching her before returning to its grazing. Reaching out a hand she rested it on its white mane patting it softly, earning a soft neigh. "Beautiful..."

"Do you like what you have seen so far?"

She turned slowly to find him moving towards her, an all knowing smile on his face. "If you know the answer, why ask?"

"Because sometimes, it's better to get the answer from the source," he said, moving to another horse and whispering something to it in elfish. The horse neighed happily and seemed to nod its head as if it was talking back.

"What did you say to it?" Eowyn asked turning back to the horse before her.

"Hello," was his simple reply turning to face her while crossing his arms and leaning back on the horse. Rolling her eyes she continued to tend to the horse before her. "You seem rather taken with these horses Lady."

Eowyn turned back to the elf prince catching his eyes. "I am the daughter of the horse masters of Rohan. I grew up riding horses and taking care of them all my life. I know all about them, yet… Of all my time with them, I've never seen horses like these. No bridles or breastplates, no ropes or brands… They are free to roam yet they do not. They are loyal to their masters and stay near." She sighed looking away from him. This tranquil life, it's almost unimaginable."

Legolas watched another horse move towards her, nudging her with its nose. She chuckled lightly and patted its neck as it nuzzled her face with its velvety nose. She smiled and nuzzled it back, kissing its forehead. She seemed to have calmed down from yesterday and he was thankful. And even though an aura of affliction still hovered over her, it was not as intense as it had been. Perhaps, he could help her. "Ride him."

"What?" Eowyn asked glancing up his way. 'What did you say?"

"Ride him," he said again turning from her and mounting another horses back. "Come...Ride him. He will not harm you, I promise it."

She wasn't sure if she should, yet the temptation to ride again consumed her. Taking in a deep breath she moved to the side of the horse. Taking a glance its way it neighed loudly nodding its head for her to continue. Encouraged, she quickly mounted the horse using holding tightly to its mane.

"Khila amin! (Follow me)" Legolas called and instantly her horse took off after his. Eowyn had ridden bare back before, it was something she was used to. However, it wasn't the most comfortable way to ride. But yet, she felt no discomfort as she galloped behind the blonde elf. Turning back to where they had been she laughed as she watched the other horses galloping behind her closely. "Come!" he called again and she could feel the horse below her pick up speed catching up to his and riding side-by-side with his own. They rode together through the field and into the woods, jumping logs and running through small creeks. "Is that all a shield-maiden from Rohan can muster?"

Eowyn had not ridden like this since before the war of the one ring. Before Grima had taken control of her uncle; before there were any hard times. Her grip tightening she smiled. "Come on boy, lets show them what we've got," she whispered to the horse hearing it whinny and then suddenly taking off. Instantly they passed Legolas and his horse pushing far ahead of the team. She laughed as the horse maneuvered cleverly through the thickets and down large steep hills and back out into a field. Its hooves pounded heavily on the earth and she whispered endearments to the white beast below her. Finally, it slowed its pace allowing its herd to catch up. Eowyn turned around watching as Legolas and the herd caught up.

"Never go up against a woman of Rohan," she said dismounting the horse and watching it return to the ranks. Placing her hands on her hips she raised her head high. "Not a Rohan rider anyhow."

A small smile crept up upon his lips as he watched her pride swell. He hadn't doubted her at all; rather, he had more or less encourages her instead. "I shall remember that," Legolas said holding his hand out to her. She eyed him a moment glancing from him to his hand. "Come, shield-maiden, the walk is long…I shall take you back."

Holding out a hand, he caught it and pulled her up behind him. "Home Areta."

"Areta?" Eowyn asked wrapping her arms around his middle as the horse began to head back to the manor. "She has a name?"

Legolas sucked in a deep breath as he felt her hands wrap themselves around him. He had never had anyone so close to him in his entire life; all except Gimli, but only when riding. The dwarf had been too small in stature to actually ride a horse. But truthfully, he had never had a member of the opposite sex so close. Ignoring her small hands that clutched at his middle, he went on. "All my horses have names," he said glancing over his shoulder at her. "Areta is the dominant mare of the herd. The one you rode was Ariku, the oldest stallion."

"Your horses?" she asked turning to see the others once again following them back into the woods and back the path they had come.

"They were a gift from my Father," he said moving a hand to pat a foal that had ridden up beside him. "A gift I have taken great lengths to protect and preserve."

Eowyn glanced down at the foal, happily trotting next to them. "They seem content here, here in this paradise you have prepared."

"Paradise?" Legolas asked. "No, this is not paradise; for that comes much later." The sun was now setting and his eyes moved to the horizon almost searching for something. A small smile formed on his lips and he let a small breath out. "One day, I will go there to be with my people and live in peace forever." His eyes fell from the sky and down to the horse beneath him. "But not until my time here is spent."

She didn't ask what he meant for she knew. She had heard of this "paradise" many a times from Lady Arwen and Lord Aragorn. White sails and white shores, to a distant place only the elves were welcome to; the undying lands. No mortal had ever passed into them that had been known of. No mortal she knew of could.

"Sad you must be then, knowing your friends from middle earth can not travel with you to your final destination," she whispered, knowing fully well he had heard her. He seemed to stiffen at her comment and she watched a look of sorrow quickly cross his fine features and then just as quickly, vanish. "That you will never see them again…ever…"

"I do not think of it like that," he said quickly his eyes darting back and forth.

"Then how do you see it?" she asked her grip on his loosening and pulling away slightly. "All the people you have met in these last few years; in the last year and a half…you would not think twice about ever seeing them again? You would accept it and go on living with those of whose company would not compare?"

"Yes, I would," he said finally, coming to a stop for a moment. "I would go, and be glad of it."

"But you…"

"There are not buts, or no ifs," he said firmly taking in a deep breath. "When I leave middle earth, it will be a time of celebration. And I shall not look back and weep for those I shall not see again, because I know that they are glad for me to be in a better place. Thus I shall not think twice about my parting."

His words stung her and she felt a great deal of anger towards him. How could someone be happy of a loved one's departure? How could someone wish them farewell and not weep and mourn?

"One of these days Shield-maiden of Rohan, you will understand this," he said, as the horse once again continued, leaving them both in silence.

After they had returned she had left him without saying a word. She was angry with him and wished to be as far away from him as possible. Perhaps it was the fact that he was an elf that he didn't share the same emotions as she did. But either way, his way of thinking made her extremely furious and annoyed. The loss of a loved one for her was hard enough. She grieved for her beloved everyday and dreamed of nothing more than to see him again. Yet him… Gripping, the handle to her chambers she opened it quickly and slammed it shut. Right now, she wished to be alone for as long as was possible.

* * *

Her topic had upset him more than he had let on. She had hit a sore spot within his heart and he felt something building within him. Truthfully, he had thought about such a thing since he had met Aragorn and all his new friends. He would not wish to part with neither him nor Gimli, yet unlike elves they could not live on like he could. They would eventually die and he would be alone with no one here to hold him back. He would have no choice then but to move on with his life. Yet he knew deep down, even if he was to leave they would not be sad of his parting. They would much rather see him safely off with his people then spend an eternity alone. They were true friends to the core. He would not be sad now… And he wouldn't look back…ever. Ever…

* * *

Dinner was delightful, as she had never had such a fine meal. She wasn't exactly sure what it was, nor would she ask; that would be rude. But it had filled her empty stomach and now she was spent. She made her way down a long hallway, doors on either side. She hadn't gone too far when a light in one room caught her attention. Curious she moved to the door quietly. Peeking in, her eyes widened as she gazed upon a large and massive library filled with books beyond comprehension. A few elves moved silently within the room carrying small tomes and scrolls. Always as a child she had been fond of reading. Before her Father was killed by Orcs, he would always read to her and her brother after supper. It had always been something she looked forward to. After his death she had taken up his role and even though younger, read to her brother and her cousin. Moving into the library a few elves stopped and nodded her way. Taking this as a sign she was allowed to be here she began to scroll the titles. A few she had heard of, but most of she had never; and she wished nothing more than to take a couple few, and sit next to a warm fire and read to her hearts content. Reaching her hand to a book she stopped quickly feeling eyes upon her.

"I wish to speak with you..."

Taking a deep breath she removed her hand from the book and moved. "I thought you might…I'm beginning to think you are following me my Lord," Eowyn said not bothering to look at him; rather continuing down the book case. "Surely there must be something more interesting then following me all over."

"There would be no point in following you," he said bluntly. "It would be utterly pointless to do so considering no matter where you go, our paths shall cross every now and then." She still refused to look at him as she scanned the books before her.

"Well you seem to be making it a point," she said pulling from the shelf a large leather bound book. "And one would wonder why?"

His eyes followed her as she moved towards the end of the bookcase opening the book and beginning to read trying to ignore him. Using an arm he blocked her path and with the other he reached for the top of the book leaning in close to her face. "Why do you continue to carry the load of Faramir's death with you? What do you hope to gain by doing so? He is not here anymore; why not release that bond which is holding you captive? Lady Eowyn… There is no point in grieving for one who is already dead."

For a moment she was total silent, eyes still on the book but still. Then after a moment she lifted her eyes to his thrilling blue ones. "How dare you…" she whispered dropping the book to the floor. "How dare say such things…You know nothing of which you speak!" Infuriated she took a step forward raising her hand and slapping him right across the face.

He did not flinch nor did he back down as her hand made contact with his skin. He merely continued to stare into her heated blue gray eyes. "Why are you angry shield-maiden of Rohan? I speak no lie, nor do you disagree with me."

"You know nothing of loss!" Eowyn yelled tears forming in her eyes. "You and your kind…you know nothing of loss and pain. If death takes one, you accept it like its nothing and move on with life as if nothing has happened. Like your kinsman meant nothing to you! Humans are not as fortunate as not to care. We mourn and grieve and despair when hard times come. And we never forget. We are bound to our hearts, tied to our emotions and trapped within them." Her tears fell freely now and she grasped her chest falling to her knees. "I would give up my life in a heartbeat to take his place. I would give up the very breath that supplies me life, to him if it meant he could come back. But no matter what I wish, what I want… He isn't coming back…And there is nothing I can do but mourn his loss. I can go no farther nor go back… I have no where to turn now…I have no where I belong…" Covering her mouth she wept openly, her tears falling to the marble floor and pooling before her.

Closing his eyes he could feel the anguish and suffering pouring from her very being. But he knew now… He had finally pushed her for her true feelings and now had found the source of her suffering. Yet now…What was he suppose to do? Breaking her down had been exhausting enough but now… In some small way he could relate to her, knowing her faithfulness towards her precious ones wanting to keep them close. Knowing that same feeling, and of that same loss that he dwelt on when realizing he would leave this world someday. Leaving, and never returning to those whom he cared dearly for. Yet, he knew happiness awaited him in the future, but what of her? Where does one turn when they have nothing or anyone to turn to? Kneeling down to her he did the only thing that came to mind and quickly pulled her into a tight embrace, his arms holding her protectively to him.

"I do feel remorse for the ones I will leave behind," Legolas said softly. "I feel sorrow that I shall not see them again…nor take part in any more fond memories. But I will not let those feelings overrule me and cause me pain. Everything happens for a reason Eowyn, shield-maiden of Rohan. Captain Faramir's death is difficult, but it's not impossible to get through. Do you truly believe he would be happy knowing you are grieving for him when you should be getting on with your life? Do you believe that would make him proud?"

He felt her stiffen in his hold before answering a soft "no".

"I wish to help you, but you must be willing to let go of that which chains your heart. You must let him go… Let his memory rest in peace…and trust me."

"I'm afraid…" she cried closing her eyes and leaning into his chest. "I'm afraid to let go of him…afraid to say good-bye forever…"

"It's never good-bye," Legolas whispered taking one of her hands in his. "At least not forever…Trust me."

She lifted her head to stare into his eyes. She found nothing there but honesty and nodded to him. "I-I trust you."

His expression changed and he smiled a smile she had never seen before. "Then, it's time to truly say good-bye."

* * *

_**Stay tuned for chapter 4! Coming soon! **_


	4. Understanding

_**A year after the war, Faramir dies of a strange illness. Eowyn is distraught, but Queen Arwen suggests a visit to the elf colony in Ithilien to find herself again. But does Eowyn find more than she bargained for? (Legolas/Eowyn)**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, nor do I claim any characters or profits from them!! **

'_**To Love Again'**_

Chapter 4: 'Understanding'

They stood before the stone walls together. It had been a month since she had even dare come here. And now, here she stood…outside the open doors of the tomb of her beloved. Reaching out a hand to one of the stone doors she let her hand graze the cool stone beneath. And for a moment she stood there in silence before taking a step back, wishing nothing more than to retreat. But he stopped her moving behind her to stop here. "I can't…" she whispered, her hands wrapping themselves around her. She suddenly felt cold and small; her body shivering slightly.

"You can…And you must," he said moving from behind her and to the stone walls, bowing before them lowly. He whispered something in elfish and bowed again, backing away from the doors and back to her side. "It's time to say good-bye Arwen en amin," he said holding his hand up to her.

Her gray blue eyes found his hand, and she let out a long unsteady breath before taking it. They quietly moved through the doors and into a large open tomb where many kings, stewards and highly ranked personal slept. They moved past many making their way down a long and wide hallway. She didn't want to be here… She didn't want to do this… But deep down inside, Eowyn knew if she didn't say goodbye now, she would never.

They came to a halt before a large bronze tomb, lit dimly by a few torches. But Eowyn needed no light to know where she stood. She didn't need light to read what it said on the tomb.

Releasing his hand, she quickly moved forward to the tomb, laying both hands on it. "Faramir…" Eowyn whispered laying her head on against the cool metal. She hadn't been this close to him since that night…

* * *

She awoke to loud rounds of coughing and she moved from her chair and to his side quickly. "Faramir?" she asked wiping away the sweaty hair from his forehead and placing a damp cloth there. "Faramir, are you alright? Are you in pain? Faramir?"

His coughing subsided and he turned to her slowly, his face pale, his lips almost colorless, his eyes sunken in. "Fear not my Lady," he said softly moving a pale hand to her cheek, stoking it softly. "I go soon where I shall feel no more pain or suffering."

Her hand caught his and held it close to her face. "Do not say such thing beloved…you are going to get better, I know," she said tears forming in her eyes and quickly cascading down her pale cheeks. "You will be ok…"

"No…" he sighed, his voice becoming light and airy. "There is no more time for me. I shall soon pass on into the next world…"

"No!" she cried laying her head on his chest. "If you die, believe me when I say I shall die as well, for I can not live without you. I could not bare the parting, I will not."

"Eowyn…Listen to me, you must. It is my time now… But you, you have so much left to live for. Do not let me be your undoing. You must find happiness with another, you must live on," Faramir said running his fingers through her long golden hair. "You must promise me this." His strength was leaving him and he could feel himself slipping. "Eowyn…you were the best thing Ilúvatar gave to me. For he knew I needed you… I just wish I was able to have more time with you…" He felt his body convulse slightly and again he broke into a rough cough, this time, blood spilling from his mouth.

"Faramir?!" Eowyn asked watching cough up the blood, gasping for breath. "I will go get the healer!" she cried standing, but his hand caught and held hers firmly. "Faramir please..! You are going to die! Let me go to him! Let me help you before it's too late! I beg you!"

"No-no…" He winced, chocking back another cough, his breathing now rough and labored. "There is nothing more he can do for me…"

She pulled at his hand, trying to coax him to let go, but it seemed futile. Falling to her knees she moved back to him, begin to sob. "He could try," she cried moving back to his side closely. "Please don't ask me to let you die…Don't go where I can not follow…I love you…"

"If you love me Eowyn, you will let me go," he said quietly. "If you love me, you will release me from my torment and promise me you will do as I asked…" Burying her head in his chest she wept openly tears dampening his shirt; for she knew there was nothing more she could do for him, yet she nodded, promising him, and giving her word.

"Eowyn…Eowyn…I-I….Love you…"

The hand holding hers captive went limp, releasing her from his hold. Lifting her head slightly she watched his eyes close, a small smile on his lips as his last breath left him.

"No….no….Faramir….wake up… please do not leave me…Faramir…"

* * *

Tears found their way from her eyes as she wept, remembering his last moments with her. He had wished for her to be happy, yet she had done the opposite. His last words to her were not of how he wished he could have lived, but of wishing her to go on living and to continue her life. She had not honored them and she felt ashamed… He had thought of nothing but her up till the very end and all she had thought about was herself, and all the pain she would have to endure.

"Faramir…" she whispered lovingly caressing the bronze image of the captain. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry I gave up when I should have gone on. I'm sorry I fell, instead of walking down the path you wished for me. I wish you were here so I could tell you…I love you…I love you and I'm so very sorry..." Hands tightening into fists she let them fall to her sides. "I wish you could hear me…"

A warm hand grabbed hers entwining their fingers together. Startled, Eowyn turned to see Legolas smiling at her softly and knowingly. "He does, shield-maiden of Rohan; and he knows."

A small smile formed on her lips as she turned back to the tomb. "All this time it took me so long to say what was in my heart; so long to actually act on what I was feeling… Now that I know what I must do, I'm afraid to say good-bye forever…"

"It will never be good-bye," he said softly. "Not as long as you keep on living life as he wished for you to. He would not wish to see you, a caged bird."

Taking in a deep breath, she felt her heart free itself. "Till again next we meet, I will continue on living as promised. I will continue on, until the day comes we may find one another again….Until then beloved….Be at peace…and farewell…"

* * *

They rode in silence together through the night back to the elf colony in Ithilien. Neither one seemed to know what to say or better yet how to say it. He was glad she had come to terms with Captain Faramir's passing. That now, she would slowly become the strong, honorable woman she had been once before. Perhaps her stay in Ithilien might not last as long as he expected.

She was glad a heavy burden had been lifted off her heart, yet she was unable to find the words to express to Legolas himself for all his help. He had brought her to her knees, yet he had been the one to offer her a hand and bring her back upon solid ground. But how did you thank someone when they had been the cause of your anger and sudden melt-down? It was difficult…

They had gone some ways when a light melody suddenly filled the air. Glancing about her Eowyn caught sight of lanterns moving within the forest. Coming to slow stop she watched as a procession of elves moved through the woods singing a tune she had never witnessed before. It was not at all earthly, but something from another world.

"Elen sila lumenn omentilmo…. A! Ed' I'ear ar' elenea! Tenna' tul're… Amin khiluva lle a' gurtha ar' thar…."

She opened her mouth to say something but stopped as she heard him begin to sing along his voice just as angelic as the others if not more. "Nae saian luume' mela en' coiamin… Amin naa lle nai… Amin naa tualle, Amin mela lle… Amin anta lle…" He rode up past her, seemingly glowing. His electric blue eyes transfixed upon the party before him. She followed silently, not wishing to break the spell that held them or him. The song continued, filling the air and the surrounding area. She felt almost awkward being there so close, yet feeling so far from them. She wasn't an elf, but human. By all rights she didn't even deserve to be here, but she was… Suddenly however, he was next to her again, gazing upon her like he had never seen her before. "Come…," he said grasping the reigns of her horse and moving down into the procession a wild look blazing within his eyes.

"My Lord, I don't think…" she started, but was cut off by him as he brought a finger to his lips.

"Shh… watch and wait," he whispered, as they followed the procession slowly. "They shall light the way back home."

"Home?" she asked, not once thinking of referring the elf colony as home. But Eowyn watched silently, unsure of what the elf prince had meant until she saw it. Lights in the forest began to appear all around them. Small spheres of lights danced through the air as the procession entered a long narrow passage through a thicket. Instantly a stoned archway appeared, elfish engraved markings glowing into the night. "A door…" she whispered in awe as they moved through the archway and she found herself looking upon the familiar sight of the elf colony. She hadn't been conscious when they had brought her in, and when they had left, he had taken her through many different areas of brush and trees concealing the entrance way. Glancing back at the way they came, she gasped as she stared bewildered at a crumbling stone wall, moss and vines hanging carelessly. But through this wall the procession continued, as if walking through an invisible veil.

She had never seen anything so magical, yet she quickly remembered of whose company she was in. These were the elves… And for them, anything seemed possible. Moving farther into Ithilien, she laughed lightly watching as many elflings who had heard the oncoming procession came quickly, breaking into dance, laughing merrily. Others merely remained quiet, enjoying the sweet tune that now filled the colony.

Yet she couldn't help the graceless feeling that seemed to fill her. Glancing about her, she watched as many elves stared soundlessly at her, their gazes calculating and almost elitist towards her. The feeling of being a burden fell upon her, quickly remembering that it had been King Aragorn's request that she come here. But, wasn't it much to ask? She wasn't a friend to the elf kind like he was and she had no real connections with them. Under their ever watchful gaze, Eowyn merely felt small and timid; nothing more. Pulling off to the side of the Procession Eowyn dismounted Ariku, removing quickly the blanket off his back. Ariku turned his head to the woman alongside him almost confused. Moving fully around to face her, he nudged her shoulder bidding her to come.

"I can go no farther," she sighed watching as the party moved on through the colony leaving her alone. "Go on home Ariku," Eowyn said pushing his head away gently. Ariku however had other ideas as he bit her sleeve was his mouth pulling her along with him. "Ariku, release me now," she commanded pulling on his mane, yet not roughly enough to hurt him. Releasing her sleeve for a moment she examined her slobbery sleeve. "Ariku, you stinker of a horse," she mumbled earning a loud neigh from the horse nodding its head. Eowyn smirked slightly, feeling as though he was merely laughing at her. "Ha ha, laugh all you want you silly thing… Had I of wished to, I could have disciplined you something fierce… Look what you did to my sleeve you elfish horse." She held up her incredibly wet and slightly chewed sleeve. Ariku moved closer lowering his head and nuzzling her hand. "No, no you don't. I won't forgive you…" It moved to her head nibbling her hair with its lips. "Ariku…you are hopeless…"

She heard a small chuckle from behind her and spun around finding him leaning against a tree his arms crossed comfortably over his chest. "I was wondering where you got to shield-maiden," he said watching her curiously.

Ariku moved behind her pushing her towards Legolas with his nose. "We had a little trouble along the way," she said giving up the struggle and moving where the horse wished. "Stubborn…"

He laughed again and stood straight, making his way over to the stallion which greeted his master in turn. As before he whispered something to the horse only causing the beast to bay and whinny in response. "On the contrary my lady, Ariku believes you are the stubborn one." Ariku nodded at the comment and both elf and horse stared at her together.

For a moment they stood there in silence before Eowyn could no longer contain herself and felt laughter take hold of her. She could tell it had caught him off guard for his eyes widened slightly.

He watched her as her laughter caused her cheeks to grow red and flush against her pale complexion. Her smile was large and white, her blue gray eyes sparkling. He had never seen her in such a manner, and in some small way it made him happy. Had she acted this way more often she would definitely attract the attention that she so desperately craved from others. Her laughter finally subsided and she smiled at him, a smile he could not place at all. "Thank you…"

"For..?" Legolas asked cocking his head to the right.

"For everything…" she said walking towards him and standing before the Prince. Bowing lowly before him she raised her head to him. "For showing me there is still some worth in this world; and for helping me move on."

He studied her for a moment then gestured for her to stand. "You did that yourself Lady," he said. "I only showed you the door, only you could walk through it."

* * *

They walked together though the gardens and courtyards quietly, once in a while commenting on one thing or another. Eowyn, who was not used to holding her own tongue found the quietness surprisingly pleasant. They moved out of one garden and into the next a large sculpture of an elf carrying a mortal man in his arms. They came to a halt at the statue and Eowyn found it incredibly lifelike. Had it merely the breath of life, she was sure it could take of running.

"Tell me," she said suddenly breaking the spell between them… "Do elves ever wonder what it would be like to be mortal? Do you, ever wonder what it would be like to be mortal?"

He hadn't expected her question, least of all this one. It had only ever been asked once that he had known of, and it had been by him to his father; when he had still yet been an elflings. So what had inspired such a question to leave her mouth? Pulling from his thoughts he realized she was still waiting for his answer… "Once," he said plainly eyeing the large sculpture before him. "But that was a very long time ago, when I was still but a small child; but why? Why do you inquire?"

"I've been curious for a long time," Eowyn admitted honestly. "I've been wondering since I first heard the tale of Lady Arwen and Lord Aragorn from Far…Faramir…" Her voice lowered on his name, but just as quickly was back to normal. "So… what inspired the question?" she asked taking a seat on a small bench, giving him her undivided attention.

He turned to her and walked towards her, taking a seat opposite from her. "As I said, I was a small child…" He glanced down to the ground and began to speak. "I had just received a gift from my Father, a green and golden canary for my sixth birthday. I was thrilled, and loved his company. I could take him out of his cage and though he would fly here and there, he never strayed far from me. I had him up till my eleventh birthday when I finally noticed how old he looked. His feathers were not the same green and gold they had once been, and he refused to fly anymore. But I thought nothing of it thinking he would go on living like I would… But the next day I found him dead on the bottom of his cage."

"I'm sorry," Eowyn whispered feeling guilty she had brought up such a sore topic.

Legolas shook his head. "No, don't be. At first I didn't understand, I thought he might be sleeping. So I fed him and gave him clean water and left. When I returned an hour later he was still lying in the same spot as before. Scared, I removed him from his cage and took him to my father." Legolas's face twitched slightly as he continued. "Father took the bird from me and wrapped it up, placing it in a finely carved box and then buried it in the garden. Of any time I can remember, I believed that is when I first shed tears of sorrow and pain. I asked Father why he couldn't live forever like we could and he told me that only elves had been selected by the Gods to live without dying; that smaller lesser beings had no such gift as we. We had been selected and granted this gift as a way of helping those around us; as a way to help a new race that came soon after us, mankind. And though they would pass on into the next world, we would always be here to help and offer council to them."

He seemed to be thinking hard on the subject, his eyes moving up to the sky, the stars twinkling back at him. "At first I didn't wish to hear it, and told him that if living forever meant living without those precious to you, I didn't want it. That maybe living as a mortal wouldn't be as bad as it sounded. At least I could live with those who meant a great deal to me." He raised a hand in the air as though examining it, then crushing it into a fist. "But, I had only been a child and still had much more to learn. As I got older, I realized just how childish my thoughts had been, that what my father had told me was actually the truth. So I now hold true to those beliefs, and I haven't thought once about it since then."

Eowyn stood abruptly, her eyes hooded by her golden locks. "How do you do it?"

"Lady Eowyn?" he asked standing as well, and moving to her side tilting his head to try and see her face.

"In all my life never once have I felt so much passion or fervor from one person," she said raising her eyes to gaze upon the stars. "You have more compassion and conviction in a single memory then I do in my entire being. Do you not grow tired of it?" She glanced back to him in question, her hair blowing gently in the wind.

He smiled kindly, his electric blue eyes focused completely on her, and she felt her face grow red under his gaze. "No," he said, "Not at all." She smiled back at him, and he offered her a hand which she took, as he escorted her out of the garden and into his house. "Come."

* * *

He was standing at the sea shore, the salty wind blowing through his hair. The sun was nearly setting, lighting up the sea giving it a lovely orange glow. Wave after wave rolled onto shore wetting his feet and he smiled moving in farther till he was waist deep. Glancing back to the shore it seemed so far away now… So very far away…The water was cool on his skin and oddly comforting. He couldn't remember a time when he had been so relaxed.

A noise from the west captured his attention and he turned to see a long boat with white sails coming closer, a horn sounding as it approached. Before too long it was in arms length. Curious, he reached for the boat touching its wooded exterior. He brushed away some dried salt from the side and using his other arm grasped a rope that had suddenly appeared. _Eleven rope. _Hastily his other hand moved to the rope, slowly pulling himself from the water as he attempted to scale the boat.

_"You promised…"_

It was faint but he had heard it. Swinging his head around to peer at the shore he saw a woman standing at the waters edge. Yet, however he tried he could not make out her face, or the color of her hair.

"_You promised…"_ she said again and this time took a step into the water but stopping as a large wave suddenly appeared knocking her over and sweeping her back onto the shore. Soaked head to toe she called out to him, begging him to return to her. He felt the boat begin to move out to sea towards the west and he loosened his hold on the rope.

"Come, Legolas," someone said and his gaze fell away from the maiden and to the deck where a few elves stood extending their hands to him warmly. "Come home…"

"Home?" he asked looking puzzled, however also captivated by their unearthly glows and handsome pale complexions. "Where is home?" he asked breaking from their trance and staring back to the woman on the beach who was now on her knees calling out to him in anguish. And though he did not know her, he felt for some reason, guilty for pulling away. His heart seemed to ache as though he had been pierced by a terrible weapon. He could hear her sobs, hear her pleas, and he couldn't help but feel as though he should stay with her, to be by her side. It was an odd feeling; a strange feeling. One he could not place, yet seeing her, his heart began to urge him on.

"_You promised…"_

"Legolas," the elves called again and he turned to them one last time smiling lightly, before releasing the elfin rope and falling into the sea.

He swam as hard as he could, yet suddenly the gentle waves had become large and dark taking him under and tossing him every which way. He gasped for air and continued to swim towards shore where she rose to her feet, calling his name which spurred him on ever more to get to her.

"_Legolas…"_ she called out moving into the water to get to him.

He was only a few yards from her now. Only a little more… He heard her scream and glanced back behind him as a large wave, larger than he had ever seen coming quickly to swallow him. Eyes widening in horror he turned back to see her wading in farther and farther into the sea to get to him. "No! Go back!" he screamed trying to get to her. Yet it was too late as the wave engulfed him and then her; her screaming ringing in his ears as she was swallowed by the wave. Then... all went black.

* * *

"My Lord..? My Lord, are you alright?"

He heard voices yet he was unsure as to where they were coming from. Opening his eyes he was instantly blinded by a large bright light. Raising a hand before his eyes he watched as a female elf hovered directly above him, a worried look written upon her face.

"My Lord..?"

"Veelena..?" he asked blinking a few times allowing his vision to clear.

"Thank the Valar," she said bowing to him lowly. "I was worried about you sir; I've never heard you call out in your sleep before."

"My sleep...? A dream?" he asked sitting up and running a hand through his hair. "It wasn't real…"

"My Lord?" she asked trying to make sense of his mumbles.

"It is nothing Veelena," Legolas said waving it off. "What is the time?"

"Not yet mid-day sir," she said handing her master a pale blue silk tunic. "I saved your breakfast for you. Would you like me to draw you a bath?"

"Yes, please do, thank you Veelena" Legolas said thanking her as she moved out of the room and into his private bath. Standing from his bed, he moved to the window gazing out into his lands, the sun almost fully in the sky. His eyes were then suddenly drawn to a young golden hair woman, alone in gardens, tending to a bed of flowers. "A dream…"

* * *

_**Yahoo! Chapter 4 up and ready for reading! Hope you enjoy! Thanks for the reviews!!**_


End file.
